Certification Points
Certification Points ( ) are the primary currency used to purchase all non-cosmetic items in Planetside 2. They are earned through various sources, and can be spent at will. Characters can hold up to 10 000 , or up to 50 000 if their account has Premium Membership. Any Certification Points earned whilst at the limit are lost. Sources Certification Points are the primary currency the player must earn to progress in any meaningful way. There are several sources from which they can be earned. It is important to note that, barring a single one-time exception (the Elite Recruit Bundle), Certification Points cannot be obtained with Daybreak Cash or otherwise acquired outside of regular gameplay. Experience Points The primary method through which Certification Points are acquired is gaining experience points (XP). XP is rewarded for performing nearly every action within Planetside. To earn a Certification Point through this method, you simply must earn 250 XP. This has no limit on the amount of times it can be repeated, and will always reward a Certification Point, unless you reach your character's limit. The rate at which you earn Certification Points through this method can be directly increased through modifiers, which will increase based on the situation you are in, among other sources. The most common form is through experience boosts, which will increase the amount of XP earned from any action by 50% for their duration, and are primarily acquired through purchase with Daybreak Cash. If you are rewarded more than 499 XP in a single tick, you will receive however many Certification Points you are owed. For instance, earning 1500 XP in one tick will reward 6 . Service Ribbons If you repeat a certain action several times, you will eventually earn a service ribbon for that action. For instance, achieving 10 kills with a specific weapon, you will earn a service ribbon for that weapon. Service ribbons reward 250 XP immediately upon being earned, which is exactly enough to reward 1 . Service ribbons have no limit on the amount of times they can be earned, and will always reward 250 XP. The requirements to earn a ribbon are based on what action is being performed. You can view your progress towards most service ribbons within the ingame Stats menu, under your profile. Medals Whenever you reach a certain amount of kills with a weapon, you will be rewarded a chunk of Certification Points based on the milestone. Each weapon can potentially reward up to 232 over an extended period of usage. Medals can only be earned once per weapon, and will always reward Certification Points unless you reach your character's limit. The requirements for each medal are the same regardless of the weapon used, and are listed below. Battle Ranks Each battle rank gained from BR 1 to BR 15 will reward 100 each. Battle ranks past BR 15 will not reward any Certification Points. Cumulatively, you can earn 1 400 by leveling a character through to BR 15. Characters created before the May 19, 2015 Update that have earned any battle ranks will not retroactively receive Certification Points for this method. Passive Certifications All characters on account with Premium Membership will generate 48 over a period of 24 hours each day (1 per 30 minutes). These Certification Points will not automatically be added to the character's Certification Points pool, the player must log into the character to claim them. Characters cannot generate any more than 48 at any given time, and any Certification Points generated past that point are lost. If the account unsubscribes from their membership, they will retain any generated Certification Points, though will immediately stop generating more as soon as their membership expires. Elite Recruit Bundle Within the first 72 hours of a player creating their account, they have the option to purchase the Elite Recruit Bundle for 1 999 . After this time limit passes, the player will no longer have the option to purchase this bundle again. The Elite Recruit Bundle rewards the following items upon purchase; * 2000 * MKV-P Suppressed * MKV-P Attachments * NS Annihilator * NS-10 Burster (Left) * Solid Dark Green Camo * Squad Experience Boost - 7 Day All weapons in this bundle are unlocked for all characters, including the NS-10 Burster which is typically faction locked when purchased with Daybreak Cash. The experience boost and Certification Points are only unlocked on the purchasing character. This bundle can only ever be purchased once per account. Refunds There are only two occasions through which a player will have their Certification Points spent refunded. The first occurs once a player reaches BR 15. They will be given a one-time oppurtunity to refund all Certification Points spent. They will be prompted for this on their first death after reaching BR 15 and, if accepted, they will have all Certification Points spent undone, and returned into their pool. The second occurs whenever an item or ability is permanently removed from the game. All Certification Points will be refunded to all characters which have invested any in said item or ability. Video File:PlanetSide 2 New-Player Walkthrough| File:How to Make Easy Certs- Complete Cert Guide- (Planetside 2) File:How to spend first 1000 certs- (Planetside 2) Category:Mechanics